Diamonds are just another Stone
by Lord Forehead
Summary: This is the story of my Nuzlocke challenge in diamond. Going to go with T rating so that I can work with some themes I have rolling around in my head. Thanks for reading! Update: I wiped out and have lost the urge to complete this. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This will fallow the story of my Nuzlocke challenge in diamond! Enjoy and as always I own nothing!**

* * *

_When I woke up this morning I thought that it would be a day like any other. I would watch some TV, hang out with my friends, or go to the lake. But sometimes people are wrong. And instead you get your buddy pounding on your door early in the morning._

"Leo! Get down here I got something you need to see."

"What do you want Finn?" I said getting to the door, "It's like 9 in the morning. On a Saturday."

"I know but did you see that program like night about the red Gyarados?"

"Of course I did." Why does he even ask? He knows that I'm always up to date on any pokemon discoveries.

"Well I thought we could go to lake Verity and maybe check it out for rare pokemon?" Damn, that was actually a good idea. The three lakes of Sinnoh are pretty up there when it comes to Pokemon lore...

"Yeah sounds like a plan but why do you want to leave now? It's not like the place is going to suddenly not be there in a few hours?" Hours I could be sleeping or studying, "Can't this at least wait till after lunch?"

"Fine... But you have to promise to come with me. No bailing out." He looked me right in the eyes and said, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Later that day I found myself on the way to the Lake with Finn talking up a storm as usual. Normally I would have bailed on him but this time he actually had a good idea. Plus if we got in trouble I knew enough about Pokemon to get us out of anything.

"Leo... Who are they?" I looked up to see an older man and a girl about our age looking out over the lake.

"If I had to guess I think that might be that Pokemon Professor from the next town over. I think his name was something to do with trees... Point is if he's here that means that you are on the right track."

"Cool!"

The old man must have taken this as his cue to leave with his assistant as soon the two of us were alone at the lake. We searched for what seemed like hours in trees and on the lake side. Of course I made sure that Finn didn't end up falling in or getting attack by wild Pokemon. Who knows what would have happened if I wasn't there to keep him in line.

"Leo! Help!" I heard Finn cry out. I spun around to see him standing in a patch of tall grass with two Starlys starting to close in on him. Without Pokemon of our own or any repels there wasn't much I could do but try to fend them off as well.

"Hold on Finn!" I ran over to him and began to think of a way out of this. When something caught my eye. It was three Pokeballs just sitting on the ground. I grabbed one and Finn did the same.

"Come on out, uh, Pokemon!" I yelled not knowing anything better to say. There in front of me stood a Chimchar. I looked over and saw that Finn had a Piplup. We finished off the Starlys with ease and stood in awe.

"Uh, good job Chimchar..."

"You too Piplup! Do you think that these belong to that professor guy?"

"That's two smart things you've said today, you're on a roll Finn."

"Awww thanks, wait!"

We both laughed as we returned our temporary allies.

"Next stop, Sandgem town!" I declared.

"Why?"

"Because these aren't ours. Also if we return them we might get a reward."

And so it was decided that the Pokemon would be returned that evening. As we started off for Sandgem we had no clue what to expect. Many battles were fought, but nothing that our team couldn't handle. And as we walked into town it almost felt a bit sad to know that I may not get to battle with these guys any more.

"Anybody home?" The lights were on in the lab but I couldn't hear any movement when I knocked.

"Come on in!" A feminine voice called from within.

The lab was more of a mess then I would have imagined. There were cords running to and for on the floor and bookcases that had more books on the floor then the shelfs. Yet the place seemed to feel put together.

"Aren't you the boys from the lake?" The girl asked, "My name's Emma, what brings you to the lab?"

"Is the professor here? I think we have something of his." I said holding up the two Pokeballs I had: the one with Chimchar and the other we hadn't opened.

"Eeck! Where did you find those?"

"We found them over at lake Verity, do they belong to you?" If I was giving up my chance to have a Pokemon I was at least going to make sure the little guy wasn't going to the wrong person.

"Emma, who's there?" The old man came around the corner. I didn't realize how intense he seemed and felt myself waiver at the thought of trying to get some sort of reward out of him. "Well hello there, are you here to return the Pokemon I left at the lake?"

"What do you mean?"

"First let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Rowan. I own and run this lab. I also am in charge of distributing starter Pokemon to youth who are ready to begin their adventure."

"I thought that there was a test?" Finn spoke up, I had almost forgot about him.

"And you passed." We both stared blankly back at him. "When I saw the two of you at the lake I left the three Pokeballs you are currently holding there as a test. If you returned them to me then you were ready to be given your very own Pokemon.

"But before you leave may I ask a favour? You see as a Pokemon professor I can not work without data on Pokemon. So I'm asking you to help me. I will give each of you a Pokedex. They will record the data I need.

"Now take warning. The world is dangerous and you will need to be careful. While you may not use your Pokemon for wrongdoing it doesn't mean others won't. And remember: Pokemon can die. I've seen many kids come back home in tears due to a terrible accident. Don't let this happen to you."

"Alright then, when can we start?" Finn asked eager to start his journey despite the grave warning.

"You may leave at anytime." Prof. Rowan explained.

"Alright!" And with that Finn was out the door.

"He sure is quick on his feet." Emma sighed, "I wish I could have an adventure too."

"Emma as my assistant you are to help me in my research." Rowan commented.

"I know... I just wish I could go out and have my own Pokemon too."

"Which is why you are going too. I can't having these two running around doing who knows what with my research. I need someone who knows what I'm looking for. So Emma here is your Pokemon and Pokedex." Rowan handed over a third Pokedex and the last Pokeball.

"R-really? You would do this for me?" Emma had tears in her eyes. She must have realized that I was still watching because she got red in the face and quickly headed outside for some air.

"Thanks." I turned to head out the door when Rowan caught me off guard.

"That look in your eyes. I know that look. Be careful and don't get headstrong."

My journey was about to begin. I had a bright future planned and nothing in my way. I could set off right now and never look back and be just fine. I was on top of the world. And I felt like a million bu-

"Your name was Leo right?"

"Uh, yeah. Emma right?" Why was I asking? I knew it already...

"Well I was thinking of maybe getting a battle against you before I went out in the wild. Would that be okay?"

Of course I accepted, and defeated her Pokemon with ease. And thanks to Chimchar's leveling up from the battles we had on the way over it was a quick battle too.

"Oh, Turtwig are you okay?" Emma knelt down to help her Pokemon.

"It should be fine I made sure that my Chimchar didn't push it too far."

"Wow, you are a really good Pokemon trainer for a kid. How old are you?"

"For a kid? I'm 16, and I bet you are about the same age right?" I mean she looked it.

"Yes... Uh, so where are you off to?"

"Jubilife city then, who knows from there? I think I will take the Gym Leader challenge at some point. What about you?"

"I was going to head to Jubilife too! Maybe we should team up! What do you think?" She looked excited to work with me. But that just wasn't my style. So I did the next best thing.

"How about we go together through route 202 and then we can split up to cover more ground for the Professor?" I suggested.

"I guess that makes sense." I knew she was disappointed but I had to do it this way.

_We made tracks for the city of Jubilife. On the way I caught a Starly of all things. After naming it 'Manny' I felt that Chimchar needed his own name as well. And so my party was now two Pokemon deep between Simon and Manny. We continued to Jubilife where we parted ways. I headed north to route 204 and caught myself a Zubat by the name of 'West'. I decided to turn around and head east out of Jubilife instead after hearing that there was a Gym in the town just east of there, Oreburgh. As I began my travels on route 203 I meet a Shinx. She soon joined my party and was named 'Lilly'. I decided to bed down for the night before taking on Oreburgh gate and what lay beyond it._

_End of entry One._

_ -Leo_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter one! The more I play the more you get! So long as I keep up with my writing that is. I promise that Leo won't be a Jerk from the whole thing so please don't stop reading if that's what you are afraid of!**

**Here's to chapter two! And to the rest of the exciting adventure!**

**-Lord Forehead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again posting chapter 2! I'm glad you stuck with me. This chapter is a bit of a doozy so get comfy and enjoy!**

* * *

_When morning came I began to train my team for the coming challenge ahead. I thought that Oreburgh gate would be a challenge. But really it was the calm before the storm. But no matter how dark the storm is I always push through to find the silver lining._

"Listen up team. Oreburgh gate is just up ahead. It's a cave. And we don't have a single teammate who can take on what might lie ahead. So be careful and play it safe. And maybe we will get lucky." I looked up at the cave entrance and began my journey again.

"Hey there kid!" A voice called out from the darkness before my eyes had time to adjust.

"Who's there?" I started to panic. I knew that in a battle I could do anything. But if I was blind I couldn't stop a mugger.

"Don't you worry there sonny, I just wanted to give this here HM. You know what they are?" My eyes adjusted and I saw that it was just an elderly hiker.

"Yeah, which one is it?" Hoping for something useful.

"Rock smash."

Rock smash, a fighting type move that nearly any pokemon could learn. This would be good until Simon evolved.

"Thanks old man." I headed down the passage aways before stopping to teach the move to one of my team. Or rather that was the plan until I was attacked by a Geodude. Simon was strong enough to keep him at bay while I caught him. 'Ferris' joined the team and I was finally running deep with almost a full party. And with after Ferris learned rock smash the rest of cave and the trainers were nothing to the new might that was my team.

As I strolled into town I spotted the Gym almost instantly. I headed from the Pokemon center and got healed up. Finally I was ready to start my badge collection.

"Out of my way! My starly needs help!" A boy dashed into the center and begged the assistant. As she helped his starly, I decided to ask the kid a few questions.

"What happened?"

"T-the Gym... I-its all rock and ground types. I thought I would be fine b-because ground types can't hit flying types but..."

"You forgot that rock was super effective against flying and that most rock types are also ground and vise versa." I knew that Ferris was still too low a level to take to on the Gym with only rock smash to use. "Thanks for the info."

I could just take a look inside and see how many trainers I have to beat before the leader, then come back latter. A plan that would have worked if the Gym was open.

"Oh hey Leo, did you get the badge from this gym yet?" Damn... I was hoping to not see him yet. And I really didn't want him to know that I had fallen behind him.

"It seems so. Do you know what happened to the Gym?"

"I'm not sure, after I blew through there with my piplup and his bubble I didn't look back."

"Then why are you here now?"

"I headed north and realized I couldn't get to the next town that way so I came back and found you." He smiled and I felt like I may have to play caught up for awhile if I didn't get a good start somewhere else.

"I think the leader went back to the mines to train or something if you want to go look for him. Good luck!" Finn said as him took off running.

"The mines huh?"

The Oreburgh mines were rich not only Coal, but Pokemon too. I made short work of them and when the dust settled Simon was evolving. The Gym better be ready because I was about to town on them with Simon and Ferris. But first things first I needed the leader.

"Yeah the boss is just o'er there." A worker explained after I showed him the might of my team.

"Are you the leader for this town?"

"Are you another challenger?" was his reply without turning around.

"Yes, and I would prefer it if I could look you in the eyes when I beat you."

"Save it for the Gym, eh? and what's you name anyway?"

"Leo."

"Well then Leo," Standing up straight He looked me right in the eyes. "I Roark accept your challenge."

The Gym was, as expected, filled with rock type trainers. And I made short work of them. The only thing left to do was defeat Roark and claim my badge.

The battle was simple. I lead with Ferris and took out both his geodude and onix. Ferris may have been able to dish out the damage but he still took some for himself and I didn't want to risk it against Roark's final member. I sent out Simon and waited to see who his opponent would be. Roark sent out a cranidos and I Simon finished the match without any trouble.

"You won. Here's your badge." Roark said as he handed over my loot. "And this is a gift from the league, it's TM76, stealth rock. You know what is does from how well you just worked me over so I won't even bother."

_While Roark licked his wounds I skipped town and head back to Jubilife where yet another unexpected twist was thrown into the mix._

"Leo! Is that you?" Emma was in a panic. "The Professor needs our help. Hurry!"

The next thing I knew we were at the north side of town and two thugs were harassing the professor.

"What are you looking at kid?" The first of the two thugs said. "Get outa here! This is team Galactic business!"

"Keep you hands off me you thugs!" Rowan said as he struggled against their arms.

"I bet you kids can't even beat us in a battle." Thug two chuckled to himself.

"Fine then. You and me. Your best versus mine. If I win the Professor goes free. You win then I'm out of your hair forever. Deal?"

"Ha! You think you can beat us?" Thug one nodded to his partner, "Alright deal."

The grunts decided to make this a double battle so Emma and I teamed up. Her turtwig ran interference against their wurmple while Ferris took out the zubat with a single blow. They only had a silcoon left which fell quickly to our overwhelming power.

"Damn it!" Grunt one yelled as he took off running.

"What the hell are you guys! Argh! This isn't over you punks!" Grunt two yelled as he ran after his partner.

"Wow Leo, that was amazing. But how did you know that you were going to win?" Emma asked after the two thugs had left.

"Was there any question? Because I knew I could easily beat a couple of thugs like them in my sleep."

"So where are you off to next?"

"North, I've got to catch up to Finn. He's got a head start but not for long." I began to start off for route 204 when, "Uh, where are you heading off too?" I guess I wanted to know what she was up to. Or small talk. I don't really know.

"Well I think I will help the professor get back to Sandgem, but I don't know where I'm going to head from there."

"Leo, thank you for saving me. But in the future please try not to show off too much." Rowan said as he left with Emma.

_After flying through the cannon fodder on the first part of route 204 I made my way to the Ravaged path. It was a short cave with a pond. And it was here that Gerald the Psyduck joined my team. The rest of route 204 was a breeze. It was only until I rolled into Floaroma town that I had to stop and smell the roses._

"Move along kid. Theres nothin' to see here." It seems that the grunts from earlier had some friends that had decided to set up shop here and keep me from my destination.

"If you aren't going to let me through can you at least tell me what I might find back there?"

"It's just Floaroma meadow. Nothing special. Now get moving."

I figured the two of them weren't worth my time and made my way over to route 205. Or rather I would have if a young girl didn't stop me.

"Hey mister do you have strong Pokemon?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Please help me daddy! Some bad men are keeping him at the Windworks just down the road."

"I just watch me."

I had been hoping for a chance to show off my team and now I had the perfect opportunity. Take out a bunch of thugs? Save a father? Help the town? Sounds like the work of a hero. Leo the hero? Has a nice ring to it.

"Hey you, asshole." I called to the guard, "I'm here to break in, save a little girls father, and kick your ass. What are you going to do about it?"

"Like you can even beat me in a battle." He said raising his Pokeball.

"Try me."

It was over before it started.

"No, my glameow!" he said while returning his pokemon, "You may have won but you won't be able to get in without a key!" He locked the door behind him before I could run in after him.

"Damn..." Then it hit me, "The meadows!"

I returned to where my 'Pals' had been to find they had moved on. Once inside I found them harassing some man.

"I thought you guys said there was nothing special over here?"

"You again?" Grunt 1 exclaimed turning to face me.

"Yeah and I want the key to the Windworks. Hand it over."

"Ha, like you could beat the two of us." The second boosted.

I did. It was bad. I almost felt bad for how devastating my win was. Almost.

"Here's your key..." Grunt 2 said as grunt 1 tended to their Pokemon.

Back at the Windworks I got in and began searching. Of course more cannon fodder grunts tried to challenge me. And as always they feel in defeat. Soon I was face to face with the ring leader.

"You think your hot stuff huh? Well then come take your best shot at me! I'm commander Mars, one of the three commanders of the mighty team Galactic." She sent out her zubat and waited for my reply.

"Ferris, do your thing." And he did. Next she sent out a purugly. Ferris knew rock smash still and so I kept him in battle. I regretted that move. It was much stronger and much faster than any previous opponent I had fought. Soon Ferris was falling behind.

"Had enough yet?" She taunted.

"I'm not going to sacrifice my Pokemon just to prove a point. Ferris return!"

"Then you give up? Going to head home to daddy and cry?"

"Simon," I looked Mars right in the eyes, "Mach punch."

The building was clear of the goons shortly. The little girl came rushing in after they had left. The two of them had a moment to themselves while I began to leave.

"Wait mister!"

"Huh?"

"I wanted to give you this!" She handed me a jar of honey.

"Thank you?"

"It's honey! If you put it on a tree you can get really cool Pokemon!"

_After that my journey took me up towards route 205. There I found a buizel which I captured and named Barry. Despite what I knew about general Pokemon lore I decided to keep Gerald on my team and leave Barry in the pc box. I trained my team hard along this route against the trainers and wild Pokemon. Soon I was at the entrance to the Eterna forest._

"Are you a trainer?" A voice asked from behind.

"You looking for a battle?" I answered already reaching for West.

"No... I'm a trainer too but all my have Pokemon fainted. You see the forest up ahead is full of poison type Pokemon and I didn't bring enough antidotes."

Despite the kid's warning I pressed on. My team was strong enough that they wouldn't enough give the wild Pokemon a chance to poison them. Or so I hoped.

"Y-you look like a strong trainer. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I replied to the mysterious lady in green who approached me as I entered the forest.

"Oh, right." A moment of silence passed as I realized she was too flustered to try again.

"What do you need?"

"I wanted to get through this forest but my chansey is too weak to make it through."

"And you want me to protect the two of you as we make our way through the forest?" I finished for her.

"Yes!" She blushed at her own outburst. "I-i mean if thats fine with you..."

"I would but I don't think I have enough antidotes," None to be exact, "for the lot of us to make it through here with how many poison types there are."

"My chansey can cure poisoning and restore health so long as it has time." Suddenly her idea became much, much more promising.

"Let me get this plan straight: I battle like crazy, you keep my team healthy, and we both get out of here alive?"

"I would hope so."

"What are we waiting for?"

_The forest was a short trip with the help of Cheryl. She wasn't as weak as she lend on either. Her chansey was able to hold its own in the double battles that the forest trainers were so eager to engage in. While there I added Larson the silcoon to the pc box. With two Pokemon in my pc I suddenly felt like I had a lot of options when it came to training in the future._

"I believe the exit is just over there." Cheryl pointed out after turning a last corner.

"It was a good time working with you." I actually meant it too.

"Maybe we could team up again sometime?"

"I will have to think that over..." As much as I enjoyed having her support I still wasn't completely sold on the idea of teaming up with people. "But you never know." I forced and smile as we parted ways.

_The rest of route 205 was a cakewalk that Lilly destroyed. Both her and Manny had evolved in the forest and river just outside. Monferno, staravia, psyduck, zubat, geodude, and luxio. My team was strong. Strong enough that at times they knew what to do without my help. But just how strong were they? Could they take on the next Gym? What would happen if I lost one of them? I forced these ideas out of my mind as I walked into the next Gym._

"Before you can challenge me you must defeat my four trainers hiding in the Gym." Gardenia explained as I walked in. She turned and left through the door ahead of me and closed it on her way in. I waited until it open again to venture inside.

The room was filled with trees. And they weren't fake either. Real trees. Indoors. My search was quick as the girls weren't so much as hiding, just standing out waiting for me. I may sure that Manny and West got their fill on the trainers. Knowing that I would want Simon fresh for the battle against the leader.

"That was quick work you made of my Gym. I hope you can put up a challenge for me." She said a coy manner.

Her Pokemon didn't stand a chance. Simon was faster and strong. And his type advantage made for brutal defeats.

"I still have one left. Come on out, roserade!" I had learned my lesson against that Mars chick about someone's final Pokemon. I showed no hesitation. I dispatched the grass/poison type quickly with one spin of flame wheel.

I left with the badge in hand and a new TM86 in my pocket. I could use the HM cut in the field if I wanted but I didn't have it. Not that I really cared for it anyway.

"Excuse me but did you just defeat that Gym?" a woman asked from just ahead.

"Yes, impressed?"

"Heh, a little. Now how about you really show off by defeating all the team galactic grunts in that building over there? I mean, unless you're scared."

"And what would I get in return?" I asked, somehow this lady just seemed to have a spell on me. Anyone else and I would have walked away and called them crazy.

"If you can defeat them all then I will let you challenge me."

"Who are you, and why would I care?" I asked.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of objects. Badges.

"W-who are you?" I managed to get out.

"If you can beat me I'll tell you. And don't worry about how strong your pokemon are, I'll have mine go easy."

"Uh..." I was totally put in my place by her... So there was nothing left to lose. "Do you have an extra cut HM?"

"Ha! you didn't even have the HM before taking the Gym leader challenge. Here kid. Now get going."

Getting in was easy. No locks. The grunts didn't realize I was here to make trouble until I tried to head up to the next floor. I was surrounded. But my team never faltered. Every hit, every time. Not one grunt was able to stand up to me. The last grunt of the second floor stopped me.

"I'm not a grunt! I'm a scientist!" He proclaimed.

"What's your point?" I said, Ferris at my side ready to take on whatever he had.

"It means that I can do this!" He sent out his Pokemon, a kadabra, and drew a needle from his pocket. "This is a special medicine team galactic has had me work on. Just watch the results." He injected whatever it was into his partner and the battle begun.

I knew to strike first. Ferris hadn't taken much damage from the battles before but there the amount of fighting he had done definitely making a difference. So I was going to have him strike first and be done.

He landed a strong magnitude on his foe, and we knew it was over. Ferris started to use rock throw but as he fired he just stopped. I could see his face twist in pain. Kadabra just stood there.

"Ferris what's wrong?"

"I can tell you. My kadabra now has over whelming psychic ability. If it stays still it can lift four trucks. Now do you realize what's happening to your precious 'Ferris'? It's going to be crushed to death."

"NO! Ferris return!" I called trying to get his Pokeball ready. My arm froze. "What's... happening..."

"I've always wanted to see what would happen if a geodude was crushed."

Ferris fell to the ground. I tried returning him to his ball but it wouldn't work. He was dead.

"Strange, a geodude's rock surface must be amazingly strong to withstand those forces. I must document this. I may even become famous for my resea-" He sentence was finished by my fist breaking his jaw. I knew it broke. I hear it break.

"Lilly, use bite." His kadabra stood no chance. Without its trainer, and I use that loosely, it had no clue what to do. Soon the kadabra was no longer moving. I picked up Ferris and carried him outside. Simon grabbed the man's unconscious body and brought it with us.

I buried Ferris just outside of town. "Today, we lost Ferris. I blame myself. Guys. If you want to leave I won't judge. I would leave me too. I was cocky and thought that I had everything under control. I didn't. So if you are going to leave go now."

I stood there next to the grave where Ferris now lay. All my Pokemon were lined up. None of them moved. They looked me right back in the eyes. I knew that they wanted payback. And they would get it. I was sure of that.

Our next order of business was to deal with the man who ended our comrade's adventure. He looked as if he had given up on escaping. Or maybe he had finally realized how terrible his 'research' was. We brought him to the town square and left him there. The people would do what needed to be done. Whether they beat him or arrested him I couldn't care less.

"Hahahaha! You thought you could get your Pokemon back? Mister you are probably the saddest case I've seen so far." I had made to the top floor and found this scene. "You can sneak past every member on the way up but instead of just grabbing your Pokemon and running you decided to try and talk me out of stealing them? That's just rich!" She continued laughing at the man in the room.

"You have a debt to pay." I called through her laughter.

"Excuse me boy?" She said suddenly stone faced.

"You heard me. One of your men killed a teammate of mine. And I'm here to collect."

"Bring it kid! Once I beat you I'll take your Pokemon too!"

Her zubat fell to Lilly's vicious type advantage. Next her skuntank was made short work of by Simons sheer power.

"You... Why are you so powerfull?"

"Because I-" A smoke pellet cut off my response. After the smoke cleared the man approached me.

"Thanks for saving me. We don't have the time to talk here but please stop by my bike shop."

_Back at the shop the man thanked me and gave me a bike. I made my way south and went down the cycling road back to Oreburgh. There I rested my team up before heading out towards route 206 where I would try to meet a new teammate._

"Leo!"

"Emma?" She came running out of the gate from the cycling road towards me.

"How have you been doing? I see you have a bike now. So you must have been too Eterna city. Ooo, you probably got the badge too! Can I see it?" I showed it to her. I really didn't have time for this.

"Is there something you needed or is this a social call?" I hoped that she might realize I wasn't I the mood for this.

"P-professor Rowan wanted to know how your Pokedex was coming along and so he sent me... Is this a bad time?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Is there something wrong or are you just busy?" And then I snapped.

"Ferris is dead. I was fighting team galactic and he died. That is what is wrong. That I couldn't in my great knowledge of the Pokemon world, of battling, of everything that I lost a teammate. Now if you don't mind I want to find a new teammate and move on."

"I-i didn't know..." She was definitely hurt. But hey, she asked. "But what I do know is that you are an amazing trainer and that Ferris would understand. So don't be too hard on yourself kay?" I almost turned and told her thank you. I almost turned around and yelled at her. But instead I stood there awhile before heading towards the next route.

"That was rude of you." The mysterious woman from Eterna said as I approached the entrance to the loaming cave.

"And why do you care?"

"Because it's my fault."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. _It's my fault._ If I hadn't goaded you into taking on galactic you wouldn't have lost your Pokemon." She looked down. "So I guess I'm saying sorry."

"Anything else you want to say to me?"

"Yes," She looked me dead in the eyes. "Trainers are better when they do it for the fun, joy, and adventure. Not hate, spite, and revenge. If you want to continue you better learn that quick or else you will lose another teammate."

"So you are warning me not to be angry? Boy that is some grade 'A' advice right there. And it has to be true. This lady I've only met once before told me so! Don't believe me? Well she mysterious and hasn't told me her name so she _must _be wise."

"Cynthia."

"What?"

"Cynthia, it's my name." She turned and left on the back of one of her Pokemon using fly.

"Cynthia... It couldn't be."

_Mt. Coronet stood in front of me and towered above me. As I gazed on it somewhere in me I knew that Cynthia's words rung true. But I wasn't going to stop. To yield would hurt the memory of Ferris and honor of my team. While the mountain loomed ahead my teammate set up camp. It had been a rough few days and they needed more rest then what a Pokecenter could do for them. I decided that the next day we would conquer the mountain. Till then, we would rest. And hope for the best._

* * *

**And that's all folks! Heavy chapter right? Sorry bout that. Anyway some good news. It's now winter break! More time to goof off and work on this so expect the pace to pick up. Or maybe stay to something like a chapter a week? Anyway, See you next time.**

**-Lord Forehead**


End file.
